This invention relates to a fastening product that presents multiple loops for cooperative engagement with mating fastening hook members to provide a fastening, and to a process for its production.
Fastener systems employing hook and loop components are in general use. As described by Fischer U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,243, it has been known that the member with hooks can be produced as a sheet product in a continuous extrusion molding process, with considerable cost and functional advantage. The member with loops, however, is generally formed as a woven product or with other techniques having drawbacks relating to cost, complexity or performance.